


So it's gonna be forever, or it's gonna go down in flames

by LarryAfterDark



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Brief brief mentions of Ashton and Michael, F/M, Fluff, Hate to Love, and really cheesy fluff, brace yourselves for a cheesy ending, i guess?, sorry - Freeform, wow I suck at tagging things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 11:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3379853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryAfterDark/pseuds/LarryAfterDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the one where Calum and Jade really really despise each other, until they don't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So it's gonna be forever, or it's gonna go down in flames

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to me, I started this in the wee hours of the morning (2 am) (on a school night) and it took me two hours to write it so please bear with me.  
> Special thanks to soysauce-calum on Tumblr for being a nice friend, and helping out with the prompt.  
> Title is from Blank Space by Taylor Swift because why not.

It’s six PM, and Calum Hood is lying face down on his bed, trying to drown out the shitty music that his flat mate is blasting all the way from his room. He shouldn’t be that bothered about it really, he’s usually the one playing his own music at some ungodly hour of the night (or early morning really) (he doesn’t even like his own music better than Luke’s but he will never admit it).  
He just about decides to get up, march up to Luke’s room, smack him across the face with a fucking door knob, then demand some tea (no milk of course because “tea is a herb that should be embraced for its wonderful taste alone goddammit Luke”) as an apology for being a complete dick, because who even plays death metal at six PM on a weekend (or at any time really), when Luke himself barges into the room, all black, blonde, and that aggravating lip ring, wearing some fancy perfume that Calum cant pronounce, filling up both of their nostrils, almost suffocating even. Dressed in what he calls his finest attire, which is really not. Calum wants to say something about that, he really does, but he’s too bored to even bother.

"Where are you going?"

He says instead. Luke is looking at him like it’s the most obvious thing in the world, and Calum thinks that maybe it is. He briefly wonders if he’s missing anything, before Luke shoves a pillow into his face and yells at him to go change.

"The Zetas are throwing a party you twat, I cant believe you forgot! You know that Ashton and Michael throw the best parties!"

With that, he leaves the room, slamming the door behind him, leaving Calum to fend for himself.

 

~~~~~~

 

Jade had promised herself not to go out again this week. She really has to finish her studies, and start that report about The Catcher in The Rye that was due yesterday (oops).  
However, having the Alpha Chi Omegas (the alphas for short because who the hell even knows those Greek letters anyways) as sorority sisters, a party is a must.

"Jade hurry the fuck up, you know the Zetas are throwing a party, and we’re already an hour late!"

Right, see Jade really likes parties, especially ones hosted by the most popular -and attractive- frat house on campus, but the problem is, she already obsesses over her clothes without someone else pestering her, thank you very much. So she opts for ignoring her friend instead. Violet doesn’t even seem to be waiting for a response, because as soon as the words leave her mouth, she turns around with a huff, and closes the door behind her.

Jade finishes up her make-up (finally) and leaves her room to meet up with Violet by the front door.

Violet rolls her eyes. “Took you long enough”.

  
This is how Jade found herself at some really loud fraternity house across campus, (a very poorly lit one, mind you) making her way through sweated bodies, trying to find the porch to catch her breath.

 

~~~~~~~

  
Calum decides to never be nice again, as he breathes in the smoke of his god awful cigarette -he’s not even sure what’s in it- at the porch, and its fucking _freezing_. He already misses his leather jacket after giving it to Luke because he was dumb enough not to bring his own (Its the middle of December for god's sake).

He’s in the middle of contemplating all of the different ways he could inflict pain upon said flatmate, when he hears the porch door slide open.

He turns around and spots a girl clad in a tight black dress, and bright red lipstick. (which could be black for all he knows) (He’s really high) (He blames it on the shit lighting anyways). But he also really wants to laugh, because _of-fucking-course_ she looks like a girl from some dumb, overrated, cliché movie about frats, but he decides he’s too high to even comprehend and opts for staying quiet instead.

“Are you quite finished staring?” Black dress retorts. For a second, Calum thinks he had offended her somehow (he’s still really high, and he seems to over-analyze everything recently) but the girl seems more amused than irritated. “Give me one of those” She demands, pointing to the cigarette -of god knows what- resting between his fingers.

"Are you gonna give me your name first?”

"I’d rather not, judging from your shirt, you’re a Kappa, which codes for you’re probably a proper dick, who fucks everything with legs, as I’ve been told”

Calum has the most brilliant retort on the tip of his tongue, he really does, but he’s so rudely interrupted when she snags the cigarette right out of his grip.

He absolutely refuses to stoop as low as her, so he doesn’t say anything, and reaches into his back pocket to fetch another cigarette for himself.

"So you’re new here?” Calum asks

"What is this, 21 questions? Yes, I’m obviously new here.”

"Oh, a new toy then?” He sounds awfully proud of himself, which, okay, he really shouldn’t, because he sounds like a complete asshole, how do people even put up with his shit, Jesus Christ.

"I’m nobody’s bloody toy, thank you very much” She says, and inhales the smoke from her cigarette.

"We’ll see about that” With that, he flicks his cigarette off the ledge, and leaves the porch.

"fucking prick”

~~~~~~

  
She sees him again, and again. Every outing, every hangout, every bloody party she goes to, and she wants to kill him more and more every time.

  
The feeling is mutual. Calum cannot stand Black Dress (whom he now knows as Jade). Every time they as so much spot each other in the hallways going to their respective classes, some sort of bantering must ensue.

  
Like that one time he was going to his class (Drama of course, because everything else is completely useless) when he bumps into Jade in the hallway.

  
“Oops sor- oh never mind” He says

  
“Watch where you’re going, wouldn’t want you to slip and break something now, would we? On a second thought, yeah we do.”

  
~~~~~~~~~~

  
All this bickering and glaring lasted for three long -so bloody long- months, until a frat party changed everything.

  
As per usual, Calum was laying on his bed, messing with his phone, tapping his fingers to the beat of the music coming from Luke’s room, when he was dragged (again) to some party, where he surprisingly (not really) (God hates him) saw Jade there too. Of course.

  
It wasn’t that hard to ignore her, as she seemed to be doing the same thing. So all in all, the party was good enough for both of them to get properly wasted.

  
The night was a blur. Everyone drank too much, smoked everything they could get their hands on, and made out with everyone and everything.  
As expected, of course, Jade woke up to the sound of an alarm.  
It wasn’t hers.  
This isn’t her bed.  
This isn’t her room either.  
Well.

  
“Turn this shit off, goddammit” an unpleasantly familiar voice groaned.

  
Jade jolted out of the bed like it was on fire, “CALUM?” of course. Of fucking course its Calum, because apparently God hates her too.  
It would have been funny, the way Calum’s eyes widened like bloody saucers, if it wasn’t for the situation.  
“JADE?” He jumps out of bed as well, half naked.

  
Before anything else is said, Jade storms out of the room, grabbing her clothes along the way.

  
~~~~~~~~~~

  
Calum genuinely, seriously feels awful. They were both drunk out of their minds, high on whatever shit they took the night before, but nothing could be done now. However, he can always apologize. Which is why he’s in front of the Alpha Chi Omega house (He could swear that those nasty metal Greek letters are taunting him) mentally preparing himself for the shit-storm that is bound to happen as soon as he steps foot into the house. The early morning sun shining brightly upon his face, leaving the tips of his eyelashes a shade lighter. It doesn’t help the dead weight that he feels in his gut which only grows heavier every second. With a shaky breath, he lifts his fist, knocks on the door, and waits.

  
What feels like hours of waiting, which in reality was no more than mere seconds, the door opens, and a confused Jade shows up from behind the heavy wooden door.

  
“What the fuck do you want?” She spits  
“I just wanted to apologize about what happened last night” Calum lifts his hands up in surrender.  
Jade looks hesitant, but she still invites him in. “Come in.” (Violet is in her room anyways, so Jade can always scream if she was being brutally murdered by a frat boy dickhead.)

  
They sit on the couch, Jade purposely putting more space between them because what the hell? A Kappa is actually sitting on her couch, _apologising_  to her?

  
“Well uh, I’m sorry, I guess” Calum starts  
“You guess? Is that the best you could do?” Jade retorts  
“Listen, this whole thing is hard enough as it is. I never wanted to sleep with you either, but it fucking happened, and we cant do shit about it. So you can either accept my apology and move the fuck on, or we can go back to the bantering and the death glares.” Calum spits. Jade doesn’t react. “Dear god, fine listen, I’ll make it up to you, how does a dinner at a restaurant of your choice sound?”  
“That sounds revolting no thanks, you gotta try harder than that.”

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Calum has a plan. He plans on apologizing to Jade in the cheesiest way possible.  
This is why he is currently holding a huge pink teddy bear, 12 red roses (yes red because why the hell not) and a box of chocolates, knocking on the Alphas door again. An awful sense of Deja-Vu washes over him, and he finds himself thinking that he really really doesn’t want this apology to end like the first one.  
Moments later, an amused Jade opens the door.  
“Hey- What in the fresh hell is that?” She snorts  
“You wanted an apology, so here I am, holding things I had never thought I’d hold, standing at your doorstep. So, Jade -I really don’t know what your middle name is- Williams, Will you _please_ accept my apology?”  
“Yeah sure whatever, now hang on a minute. Does it say Sorry I’ve been a Twat on that teddy bear?” Jade laughs.  
“Yes it does. Strangely accurate really. Are we good now?”  
“Yeah, yeah we are” Jade smiles

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
They went on their first date after that, (Calum asked her out, all sweaty and stuttery, almost tripping and falling face down on the bloody pebbles decorating the Uni’s garden) They had their first kiss on the second date, stars shining as bright as the sparkles in Jade’s eyes, right on the Alphas’ doorstep, feeling like they’re sixteen again sneaking out after curfew, kissing right on the front door of her parents’ house.

  
Calum asked Jade to be his girlfriend on their fourth. The breeze drifting through their hair, the smell of the appetizing food of their last-minute planned picnic filling up their nostrils.

  
And this is how Calum and Jade became the most popular couple at school.

  
  



End file.
